LietPol Week 2017
by Felicja Julieanne
Summary: LietPol Week 2017. Day 1: Fantasy (Pottertalia). Day 2: Lost.
1. Day 1: Fantasy

Day 1: Fantasy – Pottertalia. The Yule Ball is coming up, but Feliks is reluctant to go for some reason.

Toris and Feliks are in the sixth year when the Yule Ball is held. At first, Toris is too busy with other things to be bothered by it. He's a prefect, a captain and a chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and currently failing history of magic, he's got way too much on his mind to think about a ball.

Feliks, at first, doesn't seem that interested in it as well. Or at least that's what Toris thinks, as Feliks never even mentions it. First two weeks after the ball is announced, Toris has expected to hear about it from Feliks at least a dozen times or more, as the blond is fond of these type of things. But Feliks says nothing about it; he talks to Toris about how Snape's grading system is completely unfair, how, to Feliks, Toris is being cruel with their Quidditch training ("You had us play in the dark! How am I even supposed to see, yet alone catch the Snitch if it's dark out?"), how the Triwizard Tournament is a complete waste of time in his eyes ("The only good thing about it is that the teachers are so busy preparing it that we barely do anything in class anymore"). Never anything about the actual ball though. It seems a bit odd to Toris, but maybe Feliks actually doesn't want to go, that's why he's never mentioned it? It really doesn't matter that much for Toris, he's not all that interested in it anyway.

It's two weeks before the ball (and a day before they're supposed to visit Hogsmeade to buy clothes for it) when the subject is brought up. They're sitting in their dorm by themselves (their friends are all in the common room, busy with homework and such), Toris is reading a history book ("A History of Magic" which was probably the least favourite book of his) and Feliks is correcting his homework (they've made an agreement about that, Feliks helps Toris with history of magic, and in return Toris helps Feliks with astronomy). They're both quiet for a longer while, the only thing heard is Feliks's quill, from time to time.

"Okay, I think that's it. There was..uh, a _few_ minor mistakes, but everything that's important you got right. If you rewrite it like this, you should get a good grade without Binns noticing I helped you," Feliks spoke, rolling the parchment and passing it to Toris.

"I really don't know how you manage to actually like history of magic, you're probably the only person at school that doesn't fall asleep in Binns's class."

"Just because the teacher is.. a bit dull, doesn't mean the subject is bad. You like potions, and hate Snape, so you should get it. History is really cool, there's so much to learn from it. Plus it's interesting to know where everything we have now came from," for people like Feliks, maybe it is, but Toris doesn't get it, and probably never will. He is much more interested in learning about how to make things, or about things that are now, not about something that happened three centuries ago.

"If only you were as motivated to learn astronomy as you are to learn history."

"Hey, it's not like I hate astronomy, it's just that astronomy hates me. Stars are cool and all, but I guess they don't do it for me. I definitely prefer anything against astronomy. Especially if it's something useful, like care of magical creatures. Is astronomy gonna teach me how to know if Nova is sick? No, it's not."

"I still can't believe you actually brought a phoenix to school," Toris looks over at Nova, Feliks's pet phoenix. She was a gorgeous bird, about as big as a swan, with bright, scarlet feathers. She's been in Feliks's family for centuries, and she's one of the few things Feliks has inherited after his parents, who got killed when he was just a baby. That was probably why Dumbledore allowed Feliks to bring Nova to school (apparently his parents were friends of Dumbledore's, as he told them, and Toris suspects he's feels guilty about their death, as he treats Feliks a bit more special than other students). Or maybe because he's got a weakness to phoenixes. Either way, there she was, curled up in a little nest she made for herself on the windowsill, sound asleep.

"Dumbledore allowed, so why wouldn't I? She's not bothering anyone so it's fine," he said, taking all of the books and writing equipment from the bed and putting it on the floor next to it. "Do you feel in a mood of a bath, perhaps? I could use some relax after two hours of reading that nonsense you've written." Toris rolls his eyes. Since he's a prefect (and a Quidditch captain) he's got access to the bathroom on the fifth floor, and Feliks is absolutely in love with it. Well, Toris isn't surprised, the bath _is_ amazing, so they use it quite often (another great thing about it is that it provides much better privacy then their dorm bathrooms or their dorm – except the times Moaning Myrtle wanders there).

"You said that this 'nonsense' of mine was okay. "

"I said that you made no major mistakes, which doesn't mean there wasn't like a million minor ones. And come on, I wanna bath," Feliks says, standing up, and smiles at Toris innocently. Toris sighs, and his body nudges him to just suck up the fatigue and go with him. But, his brain prefers to just go to sleep and be rested tomorrow.

"Feliks, you know the password, you're free to go without me." Feliks sighs and rolls his eyes, making his way to Toris, to sit on his lap.

"I don't wanna go alone though. Don't you want to come with me rather than sit here alone?"

"I'm sure we'd have plenty of fun there," he says, slowly caressing Feliks's thigh, while his other hand brushed off Feliks's hair behind his ear, "but that doesn't mean we can't have fun here."

"It's getting late though, people will start going to sleep, and I'd rather not repeat what happened a couple of weeks ago when Antonio came back earlier than you said he would."

"Hey, I didn't expect him to just skip potions, who does that? And I'm honestly too tired to go."

"Toris, it's Friday, it's not like we have to get up early for class, and _I want a bath_."

"Yeah but we're going to Hogsmeade, and-"

"We are?" Feliks asks, "The other week you said you don't wanna because of the whole history thing."

"Yeah but it turns out we have to buy robes for the ball, and the only occasion to do so is tomorrow, so we have to go." Feliks only looks at him surprised for a moment.

"Wait, you're.. you're going to the ball?"

"Yes? I mean, I thought we are? Aren't we? If you don't want to than fine, but I honestly thought you'd like it-"

"You never mentioned it so I, uh, I thought you didn't wanna go?"

"I honestly don't really care about being there, but if you want to go, than I'm going as well. I just thought it was obvious that we're both going together. I mean, since we're dating I don't really have to ask you to come with me, do I?"

"Uh, no, I guess? I was just... You never said anything about it, so I thought it was, like, letting me know you don't want to?"

"As I said, it's not that big of a deal for me, as it's just a prom. But, it would be really nice to go together, finally have some sort of a proper date instead of just going to get butterbeer every weekend. So, unless you don't want to, than I have every intention to go. I just never really thought it's necessary to mention it to you, because it seemed obvious. And I thought you'd mention it first, you seemed to really like the idea of it at the beginning of the school year, but I haven't heard a word from you about it since it was actually properly announced," Toris says. Feliks avoids his gaze, suddenly going nervous. Toris brings his hand to the blond's cheek, gently rubbing the smooth skin with his thumb. "Something's wrong?" he asks. Feliks's eyes shift back to meet Toris's, and the smaller teen gives him an unsure look.

"It's kinda dumb.."

"It's not if it makes you upset." he reassures Feliks with a smile and a peck on the lips. "Tell me, I won't laugh or anything. Promise."

"It's..," Feliks sighs, "Two months back, or so, Lizz and I were talking about the ball, that was right before potions. And, uh, I guess some Slytherins overheard us, a-and, y'know how I, uh, how I dress. And that some students, especially of a particular house, aren't fond of that.. So Lizz was saying to me that we should go dress shopping together to find something for the ball, and, uh.. then those Slytherins said that I.. that if I intend to wear a dress, I shouldn't go to the ball because they'd rather not have other schools thinking that Hogwarts is full of freaks like me. And, then they and Lizz started bickering, Snape took five points from us because of that, _bullshit_ , but, uh.. they're kind of right.. I don't want our school to be labelled as a freak-house just because of my dressing habits, so.. I thought maybe we could skip the ball?"

"Feliks." Toris takes Feliks's hand is his own, looking into his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that the way you dress isn't wrong? It doesn't make you a freak or anything. It makes people that make fun of you freaks, because apparently they think that wearing clothes is weird. Clothes are clothes, and you're completely allowed to wear whatever you wish to wear. If you like something, than wear it, and don't let someone tell you you shouldn't. Everyone knows Slytherins always try to pick a fight with us, so just ignore what they say. It's, uh,.. have you ever heard a Ravenclaw say what you wear is wrong?"

"Uh, no?"

"Or a Hufflepuff?"

"No.."

"A Gryffindor?"

"No.."

"You see? Only Slytherins seem to have a problem with that, and it's most probably only because they're looking for a reason to fight with you, because you're a Gryffindor. And I'm sure you're not gonna be the only guy in a dress, so take it easy okay? If you want to wear a dress to the Yule Ball, than do. And I'm gonna be the proudest guy in the entire castle, because I'll be with the most astonishing person attending the ball." Toris smiles at him, and is relieved to see that Feliks is smiling back. No matter the popular belief that Feliks iss selfish and self-centered (well, at times he is, Toris even dares to say that "at times" is actually pretty often) he's surprisingly very self-conscious about the way he looks, and especially his clothes. Fortunately, Toris is always there to remind him that, in Toris's eyes, Feliks is nothing but perfect.

Toris then gently pushes Feliks off his lap, standing up and walking towards the exit of the dorm.

"Where are you going?" he hears Feliks ask, and Toris turns around and smiles at him, leaning against the door frame.

"To the fifth floor. You wanted to have a bath, didn't you?"


	2. Day 2: Lost

Day 2: Lost – Car Trip. Poland and Lithuania get a little bit lost on their way to their holiday destination.

(warning: mentions of mpreg)

For your reference, kids and their ages; Peter – 17, Amelia – 7, Max and Dan – 1, Felix (Hungary's son, adopted) – 17

This actually turned out more about the kids then Poland and Lithuania themselves, but I guess that's not that much of an issue since it's their kids? (or at least I hope so)

(also, Amelia in Polish can be shortened to Amela, that's why Feliks is using this here)

 _[a dla osoby wtajemniczonej – w zeszły LietPol week po polsku pisałam (chociaż ten one shot to istna tragedia, cieszę się, że teraz piszę choć troszku lepiej) więc bariera językowa to nie problem, a twoim czytelnikom pewnie by się twe kosmiczne one shoty spodobały xD]_

* * *

"We're lost, aren't we?" Peter asks, exiting the car. They've pulled over about half an hour ago, and are still in the exact same spot, except now Feliks is rocking a crying baby in his arms, because apparently Max likes when stuff out the window moves, and very much dislikes when it stops. Dan is still calmly sleeping, despite his brother crying really loudly, and Amy got busy with Peter's tablet, rewatching Moana on it, about fifth time this week.

"No we're not," Toris says, calling Elizaveta for about sixth time by now. That's how letting Hungary choose a holiday destination ended. "Everything's as it should be, only if Lizz could answer her fucki-"

"Toris," Feliks hisses, his gaze going to the – still crying – boy in his arms. Right, rule number something something, no swearing next to the kids.

"Answer her _damn_ phone," he finishes. Elizaveta has her phone turned on, but for some reason, she's not answering.

"Maybe she forgot it from the cabin, and she already is where she told you to be, except you took the wrong way somewhere and now we're not where we should be," Peter says, calmly, and takes his phone out. He might as well text Felix to ask if his mom left a long time ago. "Admit it dad, you have no idea where we are."

"We're.. in Hungary." Poland sighs at that. He's had a feeling this would end just like that. It's starting to get late by now, kids are probably hungry, and tired, and they're probably far, _far_ away from where they should be. "Peter, call Felix, ask if Lizz has left or not."

"Kay," he mumbles, and dials his phone number.

By this point, Max has fallen asleep, so Feliks risks putting him back in the car. He does that, and notices that Dan is now awake. He's not crying – he's a particularly quiet one, much to Lithuania and Poland's relief, but he stares at Feliks and puts his arms out, squirming in his seat, letting out a quiet whimper. Feliks sighs, he hoped to let his arms rest a bit after holding Max for half an hour, but he smiles at the boy and unbuckles him, taking him out of his seat and into his arms.

"Mommy?" he puts his head up, to see Amelia looking at him. She's close to falling asleep by now, Feliks notices. It's soon her bed time, so no wonder she's tired. "Can I leave the car? My legs are sore."

"Sure. Just come to me, okay? No wondering off, it's dark out, you could get lost." and Poland is way too tired and irritated to deal with something like that. Yeah, he loves his kids, but dear Lord can they get problematic. Feliks closes the car door, making sure he's as quiet at it as he can, he really doesn't want to wake up Max.

"Amela? I said no wandering off," he says, as he sees the girl turning towards the forest next to the road. She pouts, but comes back and sits on the ground, resting against the car. Poland, after seeing that Peter is now arguing with Toris about something, thank goodness they went to do so further away or else Max would have woken up, sits down next to her. He puts Dan on his lap, careful to support him so he doesn't fall, who curiously looks at both him and Amy.

"m tired," she mumbles, resting her head against Feliks's arm. "Wanna go home. Why aren't we there yet?"

"Mom and dad mixed up the directions a bit," he says, brushing his hair off his face and behind his ear. Which makes him remember that he should actually go and cut it someday, it's getting annoying at this point. Before the kids, there was no way he'd have left the house with his hair messed up, or not ironed clothes, he made sure to always look nice and clean. Now he honestly doesn't care, he's got no time to take care of his appearance. He's got four kids, well, technically three, because Peter was seventeen. Which, before, Feliks thought would make things easier, a teenager can very well take care of himself, but no, there's just as much work with him as it is with the other kids. Dan and Max are too little to do pretty much anything, they both only know three words and can walk about five steps, so the most amount of time Toris and Feliks put into them, and they spend basically all day looking after them, crawling kids are truly a nightmare. Amy, while much older, still needs plenty of attention, especially that she was about to go to school soon. They have to help her with learning how to read, write, count, with schoolwork in general, and make sure she doesn't feel neglected because of how much time they put into looking after the twins. Peter, while technically almost an adult, can cause lots of trouble. He gets into fights at school a lot, and Toris and Feliks know they don't have to worry about him being kicked out because his grades are, and have always been, amazing, but his behaviour gets them in the principal's office at least once per trimester. He gets jealous about his siblings as well at times (he ran away from home for a week when they told him Feliks was pregnant, and later on when Amelia was born he'd pout at them twice as much as before). Thankfully he's over his bunt phase, which doesn't mean he doesn't throw fits at them sometimes, but they can always just ground him for that. Maintaining curfews is usually Toris's task though – Feliks is the laid back parent, Toris is the strict parent. Toris and Peter have pretty similar personalities (and looks, there was no denying the fact all of the kids have both hair and eyes after Toris – well, maybe Amelia was the exception, her eyes were Poland's shade of green, much lighter than Lithuania's) which, instead of making their relationship easier, does the exact opposite. They have a complicated bond, Peter often says Toris is too harsh on him, and Toris complains about Peter's behaviour all the time, but they understand each other greatly.

 _Which doesn't mean they don't argue all the time,_ Feliks thinks, looking over at the two. It was a funny image – the only difference between the two was in height, Peter was about 5cm shorter than Toris, but it was barely visible, and Peter's hair was much longer, but if he had them put in a ponytail, it was easy to mistake them with each other. Which has happened numerous amounts of time by now. There were situations in which Peter was handed information definitely not meant for him, just because a country thought he was Toris. _It's only gonna get more interesting when the twins grow up._

"Moom? When are we gonna get there?" Amy pulled on his sleeve, yawning. The sun is almost done setting, it's just a matter of time before it's pitch black. Feliks would rather not have the kids stay up so late, otherwise their schedules would mess up, which for him would mean he'd either have to get up earlier or stay up longer. Both bad.

"Once dad and Peter stop fighting and actually figure out which way is the right way," he says. "How about you go there and tell daddy that mommy wants to talk with him, hmm?" she nods and gets up, walking away. Feliks looks down at Dan, who is sitting quietly, staring at him. He doesn't cry that often, which Feliks is really thankful for. He remembers very well Peter used to cry for hours without any reason whatsoever. Max isn't that bad, but he does cry a lot. Dan, though, only if he needs anything and such.

"You're probably tired, aren't you?" he says, and catches the binky that falls out once Dan opens his mouth.

"Mama," he says, and Feliks can't help but smile. There's something incredibly cute about babies talking to you when they can't even speak. And the fact that he's learned to say mom, not dad. Feliks knows he's just mimicking words and he doesn't understand what he's saying, but that doesn't change that he feels proud and it's cute.

"How about letting daddy hold you for a while, Danny?" he says, once Toris walks towards them. He kneels in front of Feliks, and smiles at his son.

"Look at you, awake at this hour. You should be asleep by now," he takes Dan from Feliks's lap and into his arms.

"Bwah," Dan mumbles, instantly noticing Toris's hair waving around, his arm reaching out for it.

"Hey, we do not pull people's hair, buddy, that's a nono, okay?" he lowers the boy so he's not able to reach to his hair, to what Dan replies with a protesting noise. Toris takes the binky form Feliks and puts into Dan's mouth. "I heard you wanted to talk with me? And were too lazy to stand up and tell me myself and sent our daughter instead."

"Hey, I've been going back and forth while trying to sooth Max past hour, I've got the right to be lazy. Did you finally get to know where the hell are we? The kids should all be in bed by this point."

"Yeah, turns out Lizz forgot her phone from the cabin so that's why she wasn't answering. But she's taken Felix with her, so we got in contact with her through him. They should be here in a couple of minutes, and apparently it's only half an hour drive from here. We didn't miss the meeting point that much, it's just a couple hundred meters across the forest."

"So if we took the left last time, just like Peter said, we'd be there."

"Yeah, pretty much. Come on, don't sit on the ground like that, we can wait for her in the car." he helps Poland stand up, and puts Dan back into the seat. Once all the kids are again seated in the car, Feliks opens the trunk and gets a pillow.

"I doubt sleeping now is a good idea, love, we've got only half an hour left," Toris says.

"It's not for me. Amela is tired, so she could go to sleep now," Feliks mumbles – he's pretty tired himself as well, and is about to close the trunk, but Toris pulls him by his waist and kisses him all of a sudden. He replies with a surprised noise, pulling away.

"Y'know, with all the kids fast asleep, we'll finally get a while to ourselves," he purrs, warm air spreading against Feliks's lips, and he feels as if he's about to melt. Toris knows very well that Feliks is more sensitive, since they haven't had sex in a good couple of months. That's always the deal when you have kids as little as the twins, but once they're grown, Lithuania is very much looking forward to being intimate more regularly again.

"That would be really nice," Feliks whispers back. _Two can play that game,_ he thinks, leaning in for another kiss. This time they both drag it longer, slowly enjoying the sweet sensation. Poland is the first to pull back, his cheeks flushed, and a familiar glow in his eyes. "Remember that we're not just with little kids. Peter and Felix are probably gonna stay up late. Though.. I don't think we have to worry about them, they're probably gonna be busy with the same thing as us," he smiles, seeing as Toris furrows. Toris was a family man, and one thing he hates is to get reminded of how quick they kids grow up. And relationships are even more of a trigger. He worries a lot, worries that Peter is gonna get hurt, or that he picked the wrong someone, so he's always been strict about Peter's curfews and house rules. Poland knows that there's nothing to worry about, he sees that Felix is head over heels in love, and he's probably the best guy Peter could pick for himself. But Lithuania, overprotective dad, hears nothing of it. In his eyes, Peter is way too young to get into any serious relationships and Poland isn't surprised that Felix is a little scared of Toris, because if Toris wants, he tends to be intimidating as hell.

"We should have gotten them separate rooms," Toris mumbles, and Feliks rolls his eyes.

"Come on, let the kids have some fun. They're seventeen, and they've been dating for what, two years? Felix is a good guy, Toris. Perfect for Peter, they love each other."

"I don't want to hear anything about love from them, okay? They're seventeen, they're too young to know what love is."

"Toris, you do realize that we started dating, and having sex when we were like thirteen? That's four years younger than them."

"First of all, we age differently, second of all, we were both over a hundred years old, they are literally _seventeen_ , and third of all, the world was different back then, thirteen year olds having kids and such was normal, which isn't normal today, and they're getting separate rooms."

"Like that's gonna stop them. Sooner or later that's gonna happen, hell, maybe it already did and we don't know. You need to just, like, embrace the fact that he's no longer a little boy. He's grown up now, Toris, he's going to college in _two years._ They're gonna be getting married in no time-"

"Please don't even talk about marriage, they're too young. And Felix is-"

"Felix is perfect, you can't deny that. The boy wants to be a bloody _doctor_ Toris, our son is dating a future doctor, how good is that? He's well behaved, the kids love him, he's nice, caring, helpful, and madly in love with our boy. For me, as a mother, he's meeting all of the standards. Peter could have brought a crack dealer home, or a criminal, or a Christian Gray-like sugar daddy, and instead he brought someone who's a perfect son-in-law material. You need to get over the fact that he's growing up." they fall silent after that. Feliks is right, Toris is just way too overprotective, but is it really his fault? He's a father, it's his job to be protective of his kids.

"Maybe Felix is _okay_ , but that doesn't mean I trust him with our son yet. How can I know if he's not just gonna break his heart?"

"You're right, we don't know, but, we still need to be supportive. And if he does break his heart, we need to be there for him as well, that's what we're for. I doubt that's gonna happen though, these boys are-" _just like us when we were young,_ "-made for each other. So stop worrying, kay? You worry way too much about everything, you're gonna go gray soon at this point." Toris smiles, and Feliks gives him a peck on the cheek, and closes the trunk. They hear crying from inside of the car, and both smile at each other.

"Guess mom's gonna have to sit in the back for the rest of the ride," Toris said, taking the pillow from his partner, and opens the trunk once more to take out the twins's bag.

"Mom? Max threw up on the backseat!" Peter yells, and Feliks sighs.

"That's gonna be long half an hour.."


End file.
